<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>warmth. by mhdumps</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020080">warmth.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhdumps/pseuds/mhdumps'>mhdumps</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute Mark Lee (NCT), Established Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Sweet Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhdumps/pseuds/mhdumps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Markhyuck failed date which made them cuddle afterwards</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan &amp; Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>warmth.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so um hi? This is my first ever markhyuck story and I posted it on my twt acc before but I figured that it's better to post it here. Anyways, it might turns out bad but also great so... enjoy !! &lt;3</p><p>my twt <a href="https://twitter.com/misfitfeels">@misfitfeels</a> | <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/hycklee">cc</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hyuck, can we pleaseeee not go?”</p><p>Mark pleads for the umpth time to Donghyuck who has his eyes fixed on the road driving the car to the nearest ice rink. He reached for Mark's thighs with his left hand while the other on the steering wheel.</p><p>Mark lee, 21 years old yet he still does not know how to properly skate despite having a boyfriend who’s a figure skater. Donghyuck chuckled at the thought.</p><p>“It’ll be fine babe. I’ll be there too, right?”</p><p>Mark slumped into the passenger seat, defeated. From the corner of his eyes, Donghyuck watched how Mark turned his body away from him and scoots closer to the passenger door, almost kissing the window to get a better view of the static world outside of the moving vehicle.</p><p><em>cute</em>. </p><p>--</p><p>Donghyuck is having the time of his life skating around to the point where He didn’t realise that Mark and him got separated until he felt a cold breeze hitting his cheeks and there’s no sound of someone saying it's cold coming from his side. so, He stopped.</p><p>
  <em>Where in the world is he? </em>
</p><p>Donghyuck's eyes start to scan each corner of the rink with his heart thumping so loud. His mind start replaying the sight of Mark being scared and Donghyuck could feel how the guilt curling up and swallowing him bits by bits. He forced his eyeballs to work harder in searching for his boyfriend. He starts to panic when his eyes still could not catch the figure of Mark Lee. He starts rewinding back the time and wonders when and how did Mark slip out of his grasp. Then, he saw someone standing frozen at the opposite end and lets out a breath of relief. </p><p>Mark standing close to the border with his gloved fingers were holding the handle tight. He may be at the other side of the rink but Haechan knows that Mark is gripping on the handle as tight as he could and the piece of clothing around his tiny fingers are trying their hardest not to tear apart. Those sparkling eyes were searching around too which made Donghyuck’s heart drop, so he moves his feet towards the scared and lonely boy.</p><p>Haechan caught another man skating his way to Mark from his side.</p><p><em>No, No! </em> <em>Don’t come near him. </em></p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>Donghyuck moves his feet faster to reach Mark before the unknown individual could because he knows how Mark hates being around strangers, especially when they are on a date. Which is why Mark was so persistent in protesting when Donghyuck told him about his plan to go for an ice skating date. The more he thinks of it, the more speed he adds on. Haechan managed to reach at his boyfriend's side before the stranger did. </p><p>A proud grin plastered on his face. </p><p>He feels how someone's hands is grabbing on his arms and Donghyuck knows exactly who it is. </p><p>“I’m scared Hyuck”</p><p>Mark's voice was shaking. </p><p>Donghyuck gives him a smile and slowly moves in front of his lover. </p><p>“Give me your hands”</p><p>Mark reaches his hands out to intertwine their fingers and Donghyuck could feel how unstable and shaky Mark is.</p><p>“Hey hey relax, Mark. I’m here. I’m holding you. Follow my lead okay?” </p><p>Donghyuck spoke softly and Mark nods as response and they skates away softly.</p><p>Donghyuck was focusing on guiding Mark that he failed to notice how Mark has his eyes focused on their feet. He was making sure they did not bump into each other.</p><p>When they managed to skate a few meters away from the border, Mark’s lips form a wide smile when he could feel his leg getting used to the motion. Slowly, he lifted his face to look at the boy in front of him. As if he could feel the stare, Donghyuck rise his head up too.</p><p>Their eyes met and the unexpected eye contact made Mark loses his balance. A small piece of ice was in their way and Mark's blades were too blunt to cut through it. Mark’s eyes grew wide and his heart beat increases as he feel himself falling. Worried that he may exerted a huge force on Donghyuck when he fell, Mark tried to push the younger away. Donghyuck did not get the signal so he quickly grabbed Mark's waist. </p><p>Mark ended up falling on Donghyuck’s chest.</p><p>Donghyuck grunts and Mark scrunches his nose because of the pain. </p><p>The boy with his back flat on the ice rink floor lifted his head up, making sure his love did not slammed his face on the frozen ground.</p><p>“Mark, are you okay?” He asked in a quicken voice.</p><p>Mark lifted his head and blinked as an answer before pushing himself up, fast. He starts skating away to the ice rink entrance while Haechan were sweeping the snow off his outfit.</p><p>“Do you want to go back?”</p><p>Donghyuck waits for a reply but finally noticed that Mark already on his way to return the skate shoes at the rental counter. </p><p>
  <em>Yah, lee mark.</em>
</p><p>—</p><p>Back in their apartment, Mark quickly ran into his room while Donghyuck headed towards the kitchen.</p><p>He hums while placing a mug on the kitchen's counter. </p><p>Donghyuck grabs the electronic kettle and filled half of the mug with hot water before reaching for a sachet to make a hot chocolate. He could not stop himself from giggling when remembering how flustered Mark was when they fell in the ice rink with their face inches away from one another. </p><p>Donghyuck knocked on Mark’s door with the mug in his hands. He waited and received no reply but he stepped in anyway.</p><p>The first thing his eyes caught was Mark on his bed and wrapped in a blanket like a burrito which bring a smile on Donghyuck's face (Everything Mark does will make him smile and that's straight up facts)</p><p>Donghyuck placed the mug on the drawer by the bedside and climb on the mattress next to Mark. He moves as careful as he can while trying to wrap his arms around the sulky boy's waist. Mark was startled at first before trying to wiggle himself out of the embrace. </p><p>"Mark, 5 seconds" Donghyuck protested. </p><p>More than 5 seconds passed but the two of them are still cuddling in silence, so Mark turned himself around to get a better look at his cuddler. He stared at the golden skin with his hands caressing the boy's eyelids and pouty lips. </p><p>“Are you okay Hyuck? It hurt a lot didn’t it?”</p><p>Mark’s questions made Donghyuck's body vibrate from laughing.</p><p>“I’m serious, okay? We fell on a hard surface Hyuck…” </p><p>Donghyuck places his hands on Mark’s head and gently pats it. His heart screamed when he saw the lips pouting.</p><p>“I know baby. I know. I’m okay alright? Please, My body is strong. You? Are you hurt anywhere?”</p><p>Mark hummed as he shook his head and Donghyuck could feel the friction between his shirt and Mark’s cheeks as the boy moves his head.</p><p>It went silent again.</p><p>Mark snuggled closer, wrapping his arms around Donghyuck’s waist while placing their legs in between each others’. Donghyuck immediately shifted himself in a much more comfortable position and stretches his neck to give Mark more space to put his face o his favorite spot. The area attaching the shoulders and neck. </p><p>“We’re okay. Let’s sleep”</p><p>Mark tightened the hug and Haechan inhales the sweet scent of the person in his arms. </p><p>Just like that, they drifted away from reality and into the dream world.</p><p>Just like that,</p><p>
  <em>The hot chocolate was forgotten.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>